FusionTale AU
by angelhamby931
Summary: in this AU Chara has found out they can control more than one person , out of options, the human and monster must try something that no one has ever done before, all the while finding studies on something more than just human souls left from the last royal scientist. (this is just a one-shot)


"humans and monsters have fought since the beginning 'It was always at the end from where you begin…' this may not make sense to you but someday it will just promise me one thing no matter what…don't lose hope for this world"

I fell into darkness, when I awoke I was laying in the golden flower bed everything seemed to be a blur as I sat up and took my first few steps through in the ruins, that man, or was it a monster? I don't know, I couldn't see, I never really can the only thing I see is a man in white talking with his hands. I've been having these weird dreams lately,the man who talks with his hands always comes to me, he..means no harm or at least It seems so.

"HOWDEY IM FLOWLEY!"

*a voice calls to you

I say nothing; it's a talking flower how I am supposed to react? Either way, this place feels awfully familiar

"You're new aren't ya?"

I just tilt my head, something is off about this, I mean aside from a living plant talking to me but it's something else I cannot place my finger on it. I feel unsafe…

"someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do"

flowery begins to explain , the SOUL and how it works in battle, it is the culmination of your begin, your SOUL is weak but can grow strong if gain enough LV in short for **love** , there are other ways to gain LOVE but while in battle fighting against monsters, here, it was killed or be killed.

I..I had no idea why, but I felt this voice inside me , whispers, it was scary .. I was so lost, that I didn't notice flowery had attacked me, I blacked out….when I came too I found flowley, looking confused and at a puzzle " just who the hell are you…your-your not just any human-"

Something was moving in my soul, the voices are getting louder

" Chara? Is that you?" it hurts I can't think, I can't see…I realize why everything is so familiar, I've been here, time had reset itself " you know what's happening here…you just want to see 'US' all suffer, like last time" flowery spoke, his voice was cold as stone I finally speak " SHUT UP!"

I blacked out; something awful is happening …CHARA was taking control, no! I wouldn't let them take control this time! I struggled, nothing happened, I see a light and run, my heart is beating when I open my eyes I see I am standing near the gate however I no longer hear the voices, where is mom?

I walk upstairs and find her in the kitchen cooking, when I approach her I found myself close to getting sick as I saw her…killing snails with a knife "M-mom? Are you-Are you okay?" she stopped, her head almost turning in a very odd sideway with cracking of her neck"my child don't you know…iT's RubE To eAT BeFore DiNner" her voice was so demon-like, I froze in place "MomMy wIll PUnish You…Frisk" my eyes grew wide, that smile I knew it as well as day and night, I turned and ran back to living room " WHATS WRONG FRISK!? RUNNING AWAY SO SOON!?, COME BACK AND HOLD YOUR DEAR MOTHER!"

I ran down the stairs almost tripping over my own feet when I run into the gate. It won't open,Please for god sakes! I could hear her right behind me ,Time felt like it was almost for once stopping, not because I was going to die, Chara knew better they wanted me to …to-

*you spare Torie but she refused

I find myself covered in the ashes of who I once called my mom, the goat who took care of me in a past life now …she was no more, I didn't kill mom, I refused to play Chara's game and in return they took her life, I fear that I may fall apart at that very moment.

My eyes wide as the door finally opened on its own, I ran out in tears and ashes still on my sweater. My mind was spinning, find help, need to find someone that was the goal at that moment in time, before Chara could take hold of someone else and take their life like they did with mom. My feet crunch against the blanket of snow, it's so cold against my skin but that didn't matter to me all I could see was her face dying over and over, I call out for help nothing happens; my legs are going numb from all the running I finally slow my past and grab the closest thing near me to rest on. I lend against the old wooden tree that stood close to the wide bars that anyone could easy get by; I can't go on….I'm so weak. I slid down the tree and rest my legs, it's cold but I don't care what happens to me I need to save everyone else, the last thing I see is an angel in a blue jacket.

I feel like a cinnamon roll soft and warm, I awake in a large blanket wrapped around my small farm " gee kid, you almost became a kid-pop if I didn't show up", the terrible pun brings a smile to my face I reply with my own pun" how ICE of you to notice sans" it was just as bad as his, he laughed none the less and sure enough there he sat at the end of the couch with cup of coffee in hand, " but you nearly gave me BONE CHILLS, I saw you running and..you were covered in ashes" Sans, was at the point looking at you with the most hated glare, then it all came flooding back and I don't blam him for thinking that way, Sans even though he probably doesn't remember me…I can at least tell him and try to save everyone, so I tell him everything even the parts of how I can reset from beginning to end and the fact I don't even know where or who Chara is now. He sits in silent, thinking most likely, at first he thinks I'm joking because he was smirking but then when I started talking about the resets and by look on my face showed him that I had seen someone who had just been killed,I stop to give him a moment to say something, anything, nothing the silence is getting weird " how long" he speaks, what? "How long what?" "how long have you known,I thought I was the only one " he has tears in his eyes, those blue eyes deep within showed someone who had suffered for way too long, The bags under them showed each nightmare and tear falling from finding your brother dead. Nothing but ashes. He needed a nap.

" oh god..I'm so sorry Sans-"he cuts me off " it's okay Kiddo, just feels like a nightmare" he looks at his hand lost in thought but still talking to himself " all alone , I couldn't even tell Pap because everything would just reset" his voice is breaking as he pulls up his blue fluffy hoodie to hide his eyes, was he crying? I reach out " Sans…"then I freeze a thought hits me " S-Sans where is papyrus?"

He snap out of his own little world and stood " we have to leave, now!" off we went, trying to save our pap and our friends.

Papyrus was not at his pose like he normally was looking out for humans, we looked everywhere all the while we find trails of ashes from where chara had been. Every step we take sans seemed to become slower as if he knew or feared what was coming, we finally made it to the lab only to find that alphys was sitting at her desk, in tears but seem to be trying to download something on her disk; she jumped when sans called out to her but she calmed when she saw it was only us " sorry alphys didn't mean to barge in like this", Sans apologizing "I-It's al-alright I-I wa-was just-just um cleaning the last b-bit of anime from my computer" she spoke looking down playing with her thumbs, we both looked at each other with a raised eyebrow. I just smile and shrugged then turn back to her "well at least we know you haven't been …never mind, um we kinda need your help" " M-me? what-what ca-can I do?" she asked her voice almost above a whisper.

" we can't find pap, we were hoping you knew where he was?" Sans was starting to panicked , at first she shook her head but then brighten " well-well he could have shown up on the computer and m-maybe-" " just do it!" Sans, almost demanded but calmed when I placed a hand on his shoulder " please " she nodded understanding then went right to her computer, we both looked over her shoulder " well?" "That-that's strange, according to my findings he-he is heading to judgment hall I can run another test-"before she can even finish, sans had left the building " SANS WAIT! Sorry alphys, get somewhere safe" I warn her before chasing after sans close behind.

Gold is what I always see, although I've been there so many times it still stands out in my mind, the judgment hall is where it always ends or begins, judgment hall stretched before me, somber and beautiful. Artificial sunlight poured in through the stained glass windows and played across the two-toned tiles. Tall marble pillars stood on either side of the hall like sentinels. I was so deep in thought with the magic of it all I almost bump into sans who had stopped, his full attention on what was in front of him. I followed his blue glow gaze, to the other end of the hall to find something, no, someone blocking our path.

It's Papyrus

*Papyrus blocks your path

We stand, staring one other down before papyrus breaks the ice "Hello bother, human" the voice sounds a mix of both pap and Chara, he is smiling but it almost too sweet to belong to papyrus, it was sick when he opened his red eyes they were not the orange or the white eyes I've come to known in the 'past' few resets. They were large crimson red, almost reminded me of the blood of all the innocent monsters they killed I go from sick to angry my feet are about to take a step forward when sans shoots his arm across blocking my path, "no, it's alright kid" San speaks there is anger held in his voice, I take a step back moving out of the way, once I was safely out of the way Sans full sights were on papyrus. He stuffed both hands into his pockets as he sighed " AH, SO NOW YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE BIG BROTHER WHO IS THERE FOR ME?"

*Sans has entered battle

*you feel your sins clawing down your back

Sans is stunned, even though it was Chara using his body , to sans all he could see was Papyrus, mind, and soul, before he has a chance to react Sans is struck in the side cutting his left cheek, " all the times, you watch and let me die" they started to fight it was hard to watch as they attacked ,causing bloodshed to fall, although it may not have looked like it, sans was holding back, not Once had he brought out the graster blasters if I noticed it, there was a chance Chare would soon to notice as well. Papyrus cried making a sad face "it's all your fault "Sans began to sweat and tried to block his attack " no-no pap I didn't!" Papyrus cuts him off "YOU ARE A DIRTY BROTHER KILLER!"

" HOW COULD YOU JUST STAND THERE AND WATCH YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD DIE OVER AND OVER!"

" no..no I-" "have I not done everything to make you happy? And what do you do!? You watch me die over and over again and NEVER once have done anything about it…" Sans had reached his breaking point " you never really loved me, your own brother" Chara was overpowering , but san's was too deep and lost to even notice papyrus in front of him, " S-SANS LOOK OUT!" I try to call out but in one move I am too late.

Everything happened in a flash, papyrus was gone and to my horror I find the fallen broken skeleton, my eyes look in fear of what I already know the answer to 'who is lying before me'. crimson blood stains the baby blue jacket, he coughs and speaks breathing slowly, it is then I know Sans is on the blink of death " hey sweetheart, heh I'm really cracked up to see ya" he gives off a little laugh but ends up coughing up more blood.

" oh-oh god sans" I fall beside him, I was always a crybaby I couldn't do anything more I cursed myself for begin so childish but then I feel a warm hand placed itself upon my wet cheek , I look down to see him smiling at all things telling me a bad pun which I to my surprise I laughed, it was a touching moment but passed as soon as came.

Something strange happened, sans grabbed my hand and with his last few breaths told me, he couldn't do it…chara had taken papyrus and the others, he had become stronger.

I could see his soul, it was light and glowed brightly like the glowing stars in the night sky, he told me to take it, I waited for him to laugh and say 'just kidding' but then I realized he wanted me to absorbed his soul into my body. I look at him as if he had lost his mind; it was crazy no human has ever done this before! And why…of all times would sans-

"Please frisk, I want to save him…I NEED to be there for him"  
that's when it finally clicked I understood. After all the resets, all the times when Chara had control of my body I can't recall when sans was able to stop them or did anything, he was as helpless as I was.

"I can't afford to not care anymore"

It was odd, I wasn't sure how it worked because no human who had fallen down had ever run into a monster that would do something so crazy, but…Chara was out of control and had to be stopped once and for all. I nodded smiling, Sans smiled back and he spoke in some strange tone but... it sounded familiar yet I don't know why, his magic began to grow until it form a shield around us, it felt warm, safe and all I see is white, I hear a voice it sounded almost like the voice from my dream

"PASSCODE: FUSIONTALE"

Then darkness.

I don't know how long I was lying on that cold floor I felt reborn somehow," what happened?" I murmured, the magic flowing through my veins it was almost too much to handle, I guess that's part of having a new soul inside you "we used to think it was the soul coming out of the nose, heh" I spoke out loud, then covered my mouth upon hearing my own voice, it was different it sounded like a mixed between san's and my own.

I noticed that I was wearing different clothes, San's jacket? It was warm and smelt of hotdogs and like it had not been washed in a week or maybe even longer, my black long stockings along with my purple and light blue striped top were still there. I took note of how San's jacket had always been soft along with the white slippers were just the same. lastly, there was san's dark pants only much smaller with a white strip on the side which fit perfectly around my waist.

I sighed and smiled sticking my hands into my pockets, well I got a 'skeleton' of stuff to make up for Sans, Pap, undyne,alphys, mettaton ,asgore , frisk and torie..

Chara is going to have a bad time…


End file.
